


Possession

by Votaku



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Claiming, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Votaku/pseuds/Votaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>‘Not only farm animals,’ Uhura purrs in a low octive, ‘I do believe those were your words, weren’t they <b>Captain</b>?’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_xi_kink back in 2009. Decided to go ahead and post it here too. That said this is the first and only smut I've ever written and only fic for this fandom too. The original prompt is below. :D  
> \----  
>  _"Kirk/Spock/Uhura/Bones OT4_
> 
> _Uhura pegging Kirk while Spock and Bones watch and/or comment. Bonus points if this is after Spock and Bones have already fucked him"_

Jim keens high in his throat, lips stretched obscenely around the ball gag in his mouth, as two fingers press into his used hole; nails scraping slightly against the tender flesh inside.  
  
‘Not _only_ farm animals,’ Uhura purrs in a low octive, ‘I do believe those were your words, weren’t they **_Captain_**?’  
  
Jim shudders as she speaks, feeling the heat of her words ghost along his back. The sharp points of her nails from her other hand dig viscously into his right hip as blood wells to the surface and trickles down his thigh. Jim lets out a long moan muffled by the gag, and tries to impale himself further onto Uhura's fingers.  
  
‘Hmmm, so we liked that did we? I wonder what else you’d like, _Captain_?’ The title drags long and torturously slow like thick honey from her lips but all Jim hears is Whore and Slut and now he’s almost painfully hard, whimpers working out from his muffled mouth. God, right now there isn’t anything he’d rather be more, not if it means he’ll get more than just her fingers working inside him.  
  
‘…like perhaps the Ambassador?’ her voice hisses with venomous accusation and Kirk shivers at the possessiveness he imagines on her face.  
  
The same possessiveness he sees reflected in the eyes and bearing of the two men lounging in front of him. Spock's dark eyes track Nyota’s actions and his responses with a predator’s sharp calculating gaze. They take in every detail of his bruised body; of his and Bones come being used as Uhura's lubricant.  
  
A deep chuckle draws Jims attention to where Leonard is sprawled out watching with half mast eyes. He notices the blue eyes fixed on him and smirks, "I'm not the one you should be paying attention to here Jim."  
  
His face forms a perplexed expression that lasts only seconds and he gasps and whimpers feeling the hard press of Nyota's strap-on fucking into him, claiming him for herself as well.  
  
She'd spent enought time teasing, and so her pace was fast and hard. His arms are trembling with each thrust until finally they give out completely and he ends up face first on the soft carpet. Uhura reaches under him with one hand and strokes him in time with her thrusts and it’s too much and not enough and he's _so so close._  
  
Nyota leans down, her long hair caressing his too-sensitve skin and bites sharply at the flesh of his back; just shy of breaking blood. He screams into the gag as he comes hard, eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
The next thing he’s consciously aware of is his eyes opening in a darker room. He must have blacked out because he's been cleaned up and there are multiple hands idly tracing the marks on his body. Jim sighs and snuggles closer into the body closest him, Bones he thinks; evidenced by the soft mutter of 'Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor not a plushie'.  
  
He's drifting back into sleep when a gentle touch to his mind, 'You are ours T'hy'la. Only ours,' and he smiles and agrees with a soft sighing, 'yours always'.


End file.
